You drive me CRAZY
by Diabla-LoK
Summary: Harry y Cho son novios hace tiempo, pero el ya no siente lo mismo, se canso de ser tratado como un rey, TODO EL TIEMPO. Cuando, cierto día, la pelirroja irrmpe en su vida, una chica libre e independiente capaz de liberar el espiritu joven del morocho.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Todo cambió**_

Harry, un chico de veinte años, de novio, con un próspero trabajo y amigos, vivía con Cho, su novia desde los 17 años. Ambos fueron muy felices el uno con el otro, aunque últimamente, las cosas por parte de uno de ellos, habían cambiado de dirección.

Ron y Hermione seguían en pleno contacto con él, a decir verdad, Harry frecuentaba a todos los Weasleys, excepto a uno de ellos, o mejor dicho a una. Ginny era ya casi una chica de 20 años. A sus 17 años, se había mudado a Francia, por sus estudios, pero nada muy permanente. Los primeros dos años, Ginny y Harry habían mantenido contacto vía cartas, llamadas, visitas, etc. Pero hacía ya casi un años que no sabían nada el uno del otro. Harry solía extrañarla horrores, más que nada cuando visitaba a sus amigos, ya que se llevaban genial, y habían comenzado a llevarse mejor aún gracias a la boda de Hermione y Ron.

-Harry, ¿quieres tomar algo?- le preguntó Cho, levantando la mesa.

-Emm... no, gracias.

Había intentado varias veces dejarla, aún eran jóvenes y no quería pasar el final de su adolescencia atestados de compromisos, o al menos no con ella. Pero Cho era una persona muy especial. Podía decirse que vivía para él, ella sin Harry no era nada. A penas el morocho mencionaba la idea de que debían tomarse un tiempo, las lágrimas de la chica le inyectaban una sobredosis de culpa con la que el morocho no podía lidiar, le prohibía pensar o hacer nada al respecto. Se rectificaba de inmediato, alegando que quizás era algo tan solo momentáneo.

-Ron, no la quiero más en mi casa, no la quiero más conmigo. Llegó al punto de cansarme, de no tolerar verla, y sabes que tengo sobredosis de paciencia.

-Harry, no te lo tomes tan a la ligera.

-Hace un año que no quiero más nada.

-Pues dile que... se apresuraron y es mejor vivir separados, pero no la dejes, si luego te arrepientes no podrás...

-No, no puedo. Ella moriría si se entera que quiero dejarla, ¡no!. No la amo, pero la parecio y, si le pasa algo por mi culpa...

-Pero, ¿qué dices?

-¡Que soy todo para ella!. La trato mal y me ama, la alejo de mí y me ama, no la lamo, me ama, no vuelvo a casa, quizás por días, y me ama más aún porque se separó unos días, ¡La planto!, y me ama... ¡Te juro que de ser ella y de hacerme todo lo que le hago, yo me pegaría una patada en los huevos por jugar así!, pero ella solo... ¡ME AMA!, me tiene en un pedestal y no puedo sacarla de allí. No sé...

-Pero, ¿cómo es eso de que las mujeres prefieren la verdad?

-Pero ella no. No, ella... sería capaz de dañarse.

-¿a que te...?

-A que tengo miedo de si la dejo, se mate.

-¡¿Qué?!- dijo con ironía- Pero...

-Si, cuando estuve más cerca de dejarla partió un florero de vidrio y se quedó mirando uno de los trozos con aprehensión, cuando iba a tomarlo me retracté... ¡Imagínate mi susto!

-¿Le eres infiel, Harry?

-No, ¡todavía!.

-Entonces intenta que te guste hasta que encuentres alguien por quien merezca la pena la sinceridad y las consecuencias que pudieran acarrear.

Harry volvió a su casa. Cuando entró se encontró con una Cho afligida. Resopló.

-Llegué...- ella no respondió- ¿qué sucede?

-Yo, tengo una terrible noticia.

-¿qué pasó?

-Me surgió una beca en el colegio de Italia, ese del que te conté, el más recomendado por los expertos. Mi familia irá allí por un tiempo y... yo lamentablemente debo ir.

-¿Por qué lamentablemente?, ¡Es lo que siempre soñaste!- le sonrió el morocho.

-Por todo lo que tengo aquí... por lo que tengo contigo.

-Pero piensa lo que ganarías allí.

-Tú podrías venir- sonrió- ¿tu me acompañarías, amor?- Harry se vio en un aprieto.

-Cho, no puedo, es decir, ¿para que?. No puedo distraerte, tu tienes que estudiar, y mi trabajo está aquí.

-¡Harry, son tres años!. Bueno, en realidad, son necesariamente dos, el otro puedo realizarlo aquí. Pero de todas formas, no soportaría dos años y mucho menos tres, allí, sin ti.

-Tu familia estará allí. La mía está aquí, con mis amigos y mi trabajo. Pero- la abrazó- Cho, confío en que la distancia fortalecerá nuestros lazos.

Harry se había propuesto ayudar a Cho con sus maletas para deshacerse de ella cuanto antes. Sabía que estaba mal él, sus pensamientos, sus acciones y sus objetivos, pero no podía cambiar esa situación. Sentía que no le daba lo que de verdad necesitaba y se merecía ella. No había química, ni amor, y mucho menos, pasión.

-Bueno, esto es un adiós, supongo.

-Solo un hasta luego, Cho- La besó- ¡cuídate, ¿si?!

-Igual que tú- lo miró por última vez y partió.

Harry cerró la puerta y sonrió extendiendo los brazos en señal de triunfo. Notó como su casa volvía a parecer la de un soltero joven y con todo por delante. Se sentó en el sofá y respiró. No podía creer su suerte, tendría dos años, con suerte tres de libertad. Cerró los ojos. Cinco minutos después, el timbré sonó tres veces. Abrió rápidamente los ojos pensando lo peor, miró la mesita pequeña de al lado de la puerta comprobando que las llaves de Cho estaban allí y que se las había olvidado. Obviamente era ella la que SEGUÍA tocando el timbre, por supuesto no se iría sin sus llaves, sino, ¿cómo volver cuando se le antojara y arruinar su vida?.

No podía creerlo, ¡No lo dejaba en paz ni dos minutos!. Se levantó, el timbre aún sonaba. Refunfuño un par de veces.

-¡Ahora voy linda!- abrió la puerta con desánimo- ¡¿Qué demonios...?!- se le abalanzó al cuello y saltó sobre él, enrollando sus piernas en su cintura. Él atinó a sostenerla de sus muslos- Pero, pero... ¿qué haces aquí?. ¡No te esperaba de regreso!- Ella lo besó desesperadamente, como dándole la bienvenida, cayendo ambos al suelo, tras haber perdido el equilibrio.

-Lo sé- sonrió la pelirroja aún encima suyo.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2:**_ Una cálida...bienvenida.

Se levantó de encima de él y ofreció su mano (la cual él tomó) para ayudar a levantarse también. Ambos se miraron un segundo, él le sonrió y ella también.

-¡Trajiste tus maletas!, ¿Te quedas conmigo?- sonrió contento. Ella miró notando el detalle.

-No, emm... Las traje porque vine directamente a verte a ti. Estaba ansiosa...

-¿No viste a tu familia aún?

-No, pero bueno, ya habrá tiempo, vine desesperada por verte. Te extrañé horrores.

-Y yo mucho más- la abrazó- Un año sin ti, fue demasiado, ¿por qué no me escribiste?- la reprochó.

-Lo siento, es que he estado tan ocupada con los estudios...

-¡Ven!, entra. Ponte cómoda yo entraré tu equipaje. Sabes que eres bienvenida aquí- le sonrió y salió a buscar sus maletas. Varios segundos después entró con ellas en mano.

-No quiero molestarte Harry- Miró la hermosa casa que tenía, embelesada- Pero, te confieso que me encantaría quedarme...

-Y eso harás...

-Luego desempaco, ahora... ¡cuéntame de ti!- sonrió tomando su mano y sentándolo en el sofá, a su lado.

-Es que mi vida es... trabajos y amigos. Mi trabajo lo conoces, estoy más que satisfecho, y mis amigos son casualmente, tu familia. Así que, eso es todo.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿No hay salidas? ¿No hay chicas?- lo miró inquisitivamente- ¿A quién le decías linda cuando abriste la puerta?

-Pues... a ti. Te vi por el orificio de la puerta.

Harry no supo bien porque le ocultó lo de Cho. Creía que su inconsciente no quería recordarla así que, si por dos años no estaría, era un buen principio no nombrarla. Pero se sintió mal, ya que Ginny, al igual que Hermione, era su mejor amiga y sabía todo de él. Pero ya le había salido la mentira, y quizás ni se volviera a tocar el tema.

Harry se levantó y salió del cuarto para ir al baño. Abrió la ducha y, quitándose la ropa previamente, entró en ella. Cerró la cortina y comenzó a asearse. A los pocos minutos, Ginny entró al baño.

-Buenos días Harry- él se sorprendió, asomó la cabeza por la cortina.

-Emmm... Buenos días- Miró inseguro, se sentía intimado- ¿Cómo dormiste?

-Bien- tomó su cepillo de dientes- Muy bien- y comenzó a lavárselos. Harry intentó hacerse a la idea de que ella no estaba, para continuar aseándose- ¿Preparo el desayuno?

-No te molestes, ahora voy yo...

-¿Seguro?, soy buena cocinera...

-No lo dudo, con la madre que te tocó... Pero...- asomó la cabeza por el costado de la cortina- me harías sentir culpable por explotar tus habilidades...- sonrió.

-No se hable más...- salió.

Harry, al terminar, rodeó la parte inferior de su cuerpo con una toalla y salió del baño para volver a meterse en su cuarto y cambiarse. Se colocó la ropa interior y comenzó a buscar su jean preferido dentro del placard.

-Harry, ¿dónde...?- entró al cuarto y lo miró sonriendo- ¿te ayudo?- Se rió al ver que la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba escondido dentro del armario.

-¿Qué...?- se sorprendió saliendo de su escondite y golpeándose la cabeza con el marco del placard. Se cohibió por la escasez de su ropa.

-¿Qué buscas?

-Un jean...

-¡Oh!, ¡que desordenado!- se burló- ¡Oye!, ¿harina?

-En la alacena, segunda puerta, primer estante...

-Gracias...- miró sus boxer- Sexy- le guiñó un ojo con una pizca de ironía. El color morado del rostro del morocho, aumentó notablemente. Ella se fue.

Harry supuso que Ginny no notaba que invadía su privacidad, su espacio personal. Lo tomó como algo normal para ella, y decidió que no le afectaría, él mismo comenzaría a tratarla de igual manera para no sentirse acosado.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya llevaban un mes de convivencia, cada uno se había adaptado perfectamente al otro y se llevaban más que bien

Ya llevaban un mes de convivencia, cada uno se había adaptado perfectamente al otro y se llevaban más que bien. Ambos se conocían a la perfección y no solo por convivir aquel mes, sino porque se adoraban desde siempre, pero siempre muy fraternalmente.

Les encantaba sorprenderse mutuamente. A Harry se le ocurrió una idea excelente. Le compró un vestido y se lo dejó en su cuarto, encima de la cama. Luego, solo preparó la cena. Cuando llegó de haber visitado a sus padres, fue directo a su cuarto, a sacarse las botas que tanto la atormentaban. Vio al entrar, el hermoso vestido blanco de corte simple, pero atado al cuello. Quedó boquiabierta. Al lado de este había un par de joyas que irradiaban la penumbra, por sí solas.

-Solo póntelo. Te ira genial- sonrió el morocho apoyado en el marco de la puerta- Luego ven, te preparé la cena…

-Tú… ¿tu me compraste esto?- él asintió. Ella se abalanzó a su cuerpo, se subió a él enrollando sus piernas en su cintura como solía hacerlo cuando estaba contenta. Lo besó como solía hacerlo cuando se emocionaba con él. Harry había acabado acostumbrándose a esos besos que parecían otra cosa, pero eran solo fraternales y ambos lo sabían- Sabes que no era necesario, cielo- Lo miró aún encima suyo.

-¿Por qué?, ¡Déjame que te consienta! Eres mi princesa.

-Te quiero mucho Harry- le sonrió- Y no solo porque me compres cosas y me consientas, bien sabes tú que puedo vivir sin ello… sino porque… Eres muy importante para mí, Harry.

-Y tú para mí linda- la bajó- ahora vístete, ¿si?. Te veo en la cena- le sonrió- menos mal que pesas lo mismo que una pluma, sino tendría problemas con esos besos tuyos- le sonrió nuevamente y salió del cuarto.

Ella se cambió, se pintó y se peinó. Se miró al espejo felicitándose por el resultado. Ginny no era una chica modesta en cuanto a su estética, era más que conciente de su belleza y de la manera de explotarla, de su potencial y del efecto que causaba en los hombres. Había en ella algo así como una habilidad sensual nata. Aunque no lo deseara, esparcía seducción a cualquier espécimen con testosterona en su sangre venas. Y no es que le disgustara, pero tampoco le agradaba. Muchos terminaban no tomándola en cuenta para nada muy serio. Pero, aquello, le había proporcionado una gran cantidad de auto confianza y seguridad en sí misma. Sonrió al espejo y salió del cuarto.

-Huele delicioso- él volteó. Fue como un sueño.

-Deberían hacer un octavo pecado capital con tu nombre, estás deslumbrante.

-Gracias- lo besó sencillamente- ¿Qué me cocinaste?

-Aún no le pongo nombre- bromeó- pero siéntate y prueba- le corrió la silla cordialmente.

Luego de la comida, Harry sacó una botella de champagne y la descorchó con facilidad.

-¿Haces eso muy seguido?- preguntó divertida.

-Solo contigo…- Sirvió en dos copas y la hizo a un lado. En la mesa había ahora un pequeño plato con bombones.

-¡Que excelente creación!- opinó la pelirroja sobre aquel bocado- Sea quien fuere que lo creó… me acostaría con él en agradecimiento- sonrió y él rió.

-¿Qué si fue una mujer?

-También- volvió a reír. Él tomó un bombón y lo colocó en los labios de la pelirroja, con sensualidad. Ella lo miró fijamente y abrió su pequeña boca para que lo introdujera- Sabes que el chocolate es muy afrodisíaco ¿verdad?- le preguntó indagando con su mirada.

-¡Que pena!, me creí capaz de engañarte… creo que deberé seducirte de otro modo.

-¡No tendrás sexo conmigo, Potter!- Le dijo con voz extremadamente seductora pero nada seria.

-Entonces, ¿para que todo este esfuerzo?. Debes avisarme ese tipo de cosas Ginny, sino todas mis expectativas…- se calló- La próxima vez traeré a una chica que diga que inventó el chocolate, a ver si es más afrodisíaco eso- Ella sonrió- ¡En serio!.

-No se trata solo de sexo- rió- se trata de entender a la otra persona, conectarse y sentirse completo- decía con sentimiento- Ustedes ven a las mujeres como… ¡un pedazo de carne!. Existe la comida, no nos busquen a nosotras para sus deseos carnales…- se quejaba con cierto tono feminista- Ese es su mayor problema, conseguir placer garantizado. Falta de seguridad y falta de "diversificación en el punto de vista". Voto porque a la hora de acostarse con alguien, los hombres se pongan en la piel de la otra persona para aplacar expectativas.

-Y, ¿Eso les garantiza placer?- preguntó con ironía.

-Solo si tú mismo lo deseas. No puedes hacer por el otro, lo que no harías por ti.

-En mi opinión, si es que te interesa…- aclaró.

-Claro que si, aunque no la vaya a tomar en cuenta…- sonrió- mentira. ¿Cuál es?.

-En mi opinión, las mujeres crean demasiadas expectativas cuando saben que no durará demasiado.

-Es que ustedes no entienden que lo es realmente importante es la calidad.

-Pero, ¿Qué tan buena será la calidad de unos… qué, diez minutos, como mucho?

-Créeme, en diez minutos pueden pasar demasiadas cosas. Pero cuando se trata al sexo como un arte, dura algo más que diez minutos- sonrieron- Hay una encuesta que dice que el 80 de las mujeres londinesas prefieren el chocolate antes que el sexo.

-Eso no lo creo, pura patraña- Ella afirmó con la cabeza.

-En realidad no. Porque resulta que el sexo puede ser desilusionante (¡¡y mucho!!). Pero el chocolate no, nunca desilusionaría a nadie. Piensa que muchas mujeres tienen orgasmos solo con comer chocolate- le mostró el bombón.

Al día siguiente, Ginny deseaba hacer algo especial para él, por lo que rentó una película romántica y preparó una cena rápida (todos snacks para la película).

-Se llama "La boda de mi mejor amigo".

-Oh…

-Es algo así como una indirecta para ti- sonrió. Lo miró de arriba abajo con desaprobación- por favor dime que no eres el típico machista que odia las películas románticas y no tolera siquiera oír hablar de ellas.

-¡Que estereotipada y prejuiciosa que eres pelirroja!. Yo soy del tipo de machistas que le da igual la película cuando la compañía es más que adecuada- Ella sonrió. Se sentaron y comenzó la película.

Habían creado todo el clima. Él estaba sentado con el cesto de palomitas en el posa brazos del sofá, del cual sacaba para darle a la pelirroja en la boca, y para sí mismo. Ella se recostaba a lo largo del sofá, con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo del morocho.

-¡Que arpía!- Dijo Ginny de la nada hablándole al televisor.

-¿qué?

-¡Oh!, lo siento, Harry. Yo hablo sola. Cuando veo películas hago acotaciones absurdas. No me hagas caso ¿okay?.

-De acuerdo- sonrió.

Ambos volvieron a la película, aunque Harry se quedó mirándola unos segundos, sonreía como idiota. Es que ella tenía algo natural que lo cautivaba.

-Te quiero- le dijo Harry. Ella miró hacia arriba para observar su rostro y sonrío.

-Y yo a ti... ¡mucho!.

A la película ya no le quedaba mucho. Iba por la parte en la que el novio corría detrás de Cameron Díaz, y Julia Roberts corría detrás de este. Ginny levantó la vista y le dijo:

-Tú no me darás ese problema ¿verdad, Harry?. No me harás correr detrás de ti y de una perdedora ¿no?- Harry, que jugaba con su rojizo pelo, le sonrío sinceramente- ¿no?- volvió a preguntar.

-Claro que no- sonrió- No tengo planes de casarme. Además, una parte de mí siempre estará casada contigo, porque te adora- Fue ella quien sonrío ahora.

Ginny se levantó hasta poder sentarse en sus piernas y, tomándolo del cuello, lo acercó para besarlo. Pero este beso fue... más largo, más real, y más sentido que el resto de los que solía darle. Se besaron, no tanto como amigos o hermanos, sino como amantes, poniendo en el otro, sus propias emociones. Cuando se separaron, Ginny volvió a su posición, pero aún lo miraba.

-Y, ¿esa es toda tu excusa?

-Parte. De todas formas, no creo en el matrimonio. Quizás nunca me case.

-¿En serio?. Te pareces a mí, no creo en eso del... compromiso. ¿Por qué no crees tú en él?

-No lo sé con exactitud... Quizás no encuentro la persona a la cual aferrar mi existencia, porque de algo estoy seguro, de casarme, será una sola vez. Pero como antes dije, no creo eso de vender mi vida a la otra persona.

-¿Sabes?, es triste que lo veas así. De verdad entiendo a la gente que se casa, pero no me provoca lo mismo que a ellos. A lo mejor es como tu dices y aún no encuentro la persona adecuada, pero si sería capaz de casarme con aquella que moviera mi mundo completo. Pero eso de vender tu vida... ¿de verdad lo ves así?

-En parte, si... Para la pareja, ya existe el noviazgo y de por sí, es bastante tedioso, ¿no crees?

-No. Al parecer no has tenido buenas experiencias románticas ¿me equivoco?

-Si.

-Quitando el sexo.

-No.

-Lo sabía. Eres tan infeliz que no comprendes a la gente feliz.

-¡Hey!, yo no soy infeliz, y si comprendo "A la gente como yo", soy muy feliz.

-¿Ah si?, nómbrame un momento de felicidad extrema.

-Este...- la penetró con la mirada.

-Hablo de noviazgo, de amor, cariño... No de pasión de una pareja para ser feliz, te tengo a ti y a tu familia, y con eso me sobra.

-Eres tan dulce...- le sonrío- pero tan ingenuo...

-No hablas como alguien que no crea en el matrimonio.

-Solo digo que no me entusiasma la idea, que no deseo, no tengo impulso de casarme. Pero realmente comprendo a la gente que se casa. La idea de la familia con todas las letras y de envejecer junto a la persona que amaste toda tu vida, es algo realmente maravilloso.

-Eres conciente de que uno de cada tres matrimonios acaban en divorcios, ¿verdad?

-Y otro de esos tres enviudados, ¿y que?. Lo que importa es que uno de cada tres es feliz. ¡Y es lo rescatable!

-¿Acaso quieres que me case contigo?. Intentas inculcarme tu creencia, tu manera de pensar como buscando algo de mi.

-Solo un poco de razonamiento, pero tu punto de vista, es todo tuyo, no me entrometeré. De todas formas, te dije que pienso "similar". Estuve por casarme, y no lo hice, por pensar como dices pensar tu. Y veras que con el tiempo esa manera de pensar cambiará. Cuando seas viejo y estés solo.

-Te equivocas. Estaré contigo. Si yo no me caso, tu tampoco. Ahora... ¿Cómo es eso de que casi te casas?

-Si. No estoy orgullosa, pero tuve que escaparme una semana antes de la boda. No lo amaba, ni sé porque acepté en un principio.

-Y, ¿eso cuando fue?

-Hace un año. Nunca más lo volví a ver. Por suerte. Se me caería la cara de vergüenza.

-Pues, si, es una suerte. No estaría aquí contigo, de lo contrario- le sonrío.

-Exacto- volvieron a ver la película.

Ya casi acababa la película. Ambos estaban compenetradísimos con la trama. Por fin terminó, se sentaron en el sofá y se miraron.

-Es linda- solo dijo, el morocho- Gin, ¿estás llorando?

-Es que... me emociono.

-¡Ohh!...- la abrazó- ¡ven!- le secó las lágrimas- Que tontita. Es una película.

-Pero es muy tierna- sonrío. Él la admiró y luego la besó. Pocas veces era él quien la besaba, y cuando era así, el beso era quizás más significativo para ambos- me gusta besarte- le dijo.

-A mi me gusta que me beses...- continuó el beso.

-Tienes unos labios muy adictivos...

-Adictivos a los tuyos- dijo con ocurrencia el morocho.

-Te quiero- le dijo ella con sinceridad- Gracias por todo lo que compartimos...

-Yo también te quiero- la besó- Gracias a ti por venir a visitarme primero y quedarte conmigo aquí...

-Eres un sol- ambos seguían besándose.

El la recostó suave y pausadamente en el sofá, mientras su mano acariciaba su pecoso rostro. Él acariciaba ahora su espalda por debajo de su remera roja. Al mismo tiempo besaba su cuello. Solo seguía sus impulsos, y aunque sintió el broche de su corpiño, decidió pasarlo de largo.

-Aguarda- se separó un poco. Él la miró fijo- No te molestes conmigo, pero muero de sueño- él sonrió al ser detenido a tiempo.

-Ven hermosa- la levantó en brazos- Jamás podría enojarme contigo- la llevó a su cuarto y la recostó en la cama- ¡Que descanses!.

-Gracias- él depositó un beso en su frente y ella lo agarró del brazo- ven, duerme a mi lado.

-¿Para que?

-Quiero compañía. ¿necesito excusa contigo?

-De acuerdo- él se acostó a su lado. Ella comenzó a besarlo nuevamente, pero el cansancio en su cuerpo no era una excusa. Ambos se durmieron besando al otro.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Antes que nada, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y la paciencia que me tuvieron con esto de las actualizaciones, es que me estoy quedando sin mucho tiempo extra, así que tuve que dejar de lado ciertos hobbies._**

**_Hago un paréntesis en el fic para explicar ciertas cosas que por desgracia no han quedado claras en esta historia, y me hace sentir mal, porque entonces quiere decir que estoy perdiendo el toque para los fics, pero como lo mas importante es que ustedes lo disfruten, es necesario explicar lo no entendido. _**

**_Primero que nada. En cuento a la charla de sexo, bueno, cuestionaron mi edad, y la realidad es que nunca actualice mi perfil, por lo que no tengo más quince años. No es que haya mucha diferencia, pero tengo diecisiete y creo que algo de lo básico, entiendo. Jajaja, igual, me causo mucha gracia el review. Gracias por la atención. _**

**_En segundo lugar, con respecto a lo que Ginny sabe de Cho, vendría a ser una mini historia aparte, ya que iba a expresarlo en el fic pero después pense que sería demasiado despelote, ahora me arrepiento de no escribirlo, en resumen, ella sabía de Cho, por las cartas de Harry. Pero supo en el primer año, luego, Harry dejó de hablar del tema y ella pensó que había acabado la historia entre ellos. Es algo rebuscado pero, de pasarme a mi, pensaría lo mismo. Nuevamente me disculpo por dejar y descuidar esta parte de la historia. _**

**_Y tercero y último compentario al respecto de mis faltas :(... me queda decir, que no he escrito mucho de Hermione y Ron porque, bueno, no me pareció tan importante. En esta historia en particular quería resaltar sus vidas desde un único punto de vista que vendría a ser el que Harry y Ginny tienen de ellos, es decir, familiares y colega de trabajo. No me parece tener que expresar la vida de todos en todas y cada una de las historias, si es verdad que cumplen papel importante en sus vidas, pero como solo detallo el tiempo que ellos comparten, doy por sentado que se ven a diario con Ron y al menos, semanalmente con el resto de la familia. Disculpen si estas cosas no les agradan, pero ya lo empecé así y así deberá terminar, pero no duden en seguir criticando para que tome estas cosas en cuenta en otros fics. De verdad es una gran ayuda. GRACIAS. Besos y disfruten. _**

_**Capítulo 4:**_

Al día siguiente, Harry despertó algo mareado. La vio dormir a su lado, abrazada a él. Ambos se acostaron con la misma, y ahora incómoda, ropa que traían la noche anterior. Él depositó un beso en su frente y se levantó dejándola dormir. Buscó nueva ropa y se adentró al baño y luego a la ducha. Tenía miedo de solo pensar en las cosas que podrían cambiar por lo que casi pasaba la noche anterior.

A é le encantaba estar tan en confianza como lo estaba con ella. Si se lo ponía a pensar, ella le encantaba, pero no quería tener nada parecido a lo que tenía con Cho. Sin embargo, sus preocupaciones volaron fuera de su mente cuando Ginny entró al baño a peinarse, demostrando nula variación en su actitud.

-Harry, ¿Hoy que haremos?- Le preguntó la pelirroja que se peinaba frente al espejo del baño mientras que, del otro lado de la cortina, se bañaba Harry.

-No lo sé, ¿qué quieres hacer linda?

-Pensaba hacer algo con Ron.

-No creo que sea posible, parten a un pequeño viaje esta tarde. Y ya conoces como se pone Herm antes de salir de viaje.

-Si, histérica. Bueno, supongo que podríamos salir a pasear. ¿qué te parece?

-Lo que tu quieras princesa- dijo saliendo de la ducha con una toalla rodeando la parte posterior de su torso y la superior de sus piernas.

-Te dije lo sexy que te ves cuando sales de la ducha ¿verdad?- Le comentó dejando el peine y acercándose a él. Tocó su torso mojado. Lo miró y le sonrió.

-Si, me lo dices siempre que salgo de bañarme- ella tocó ahora su pelo mojado. El le tomó un mechón de pelo y le sonrió- Y yo, ¿te he dicho lo hermoso que te queda el pelo suelto?

-No- sonrió- Pero ahora lo sé ¿no?- se miraron, ella lo besó. Fue tan solo un roce de labios. Cuando ella comenzaba a separarse, Harry la abrazó a sí e intensificó el beso.

Cualquiera de afuera, conociendo la situación actual de ambos, dirían que jugaban con fuego. Pero ellos conocían bien los hechos. Se querían, pero todo aquello era solo y puramente fraternal. Aún así, ambos comenzaban a dudar de con que ojos mirar al otro.

Lo que sentían por el otro era algo tan candente que dudaban que fuera amor de verdad, y no solo pasión y atracción sexual. Aunque de ser atracción, también era peligroso.

Sin embargo, lograron sobrevivir unos cuatro meses más, juntos. Ambos se divertían día y noche. No solían separarse nunca, a menos que el trabajo de Harry se volviera denso, o Hermione requiera ayuda de Ginny con los niños. Esa semana no se habían visto mucho durante el día, los apretados horarios de Harry, así que ese día franco, lo aprovecharon para compartir con el otro.

Habían decidido ir a un museo. Ambos votaron por dejarlo atrás a los diez minutos de verlo. Luego entraron en el cine y vieron una película aburridísima, por lo que se pasaron las dos horas riendo y besándose ocasionalmente.

-¿Qué opinas de él?- Dijo Harry señalando a un hombre que se sentaba al lado de alguien que al parecer, era su pareja, y no dejaba de mirarla.

-¿él?, bueno...- pensó unos segundos mientras lo observaba. Comió una palomita- Debe ser su séptima cita en dos semanas y aún no le da el primer beso. ¡Mira!, no se atreve ni a tomar su mano. Y no para de pensar como hacer para encajarle un beso, ya que la película es un desastre.

-¿Un beso como este?- la besó.

-Exacto, como ese- sonrío.

-¿qué hay de ella?- preguntó luego. Señalaba a una mujer como de 28 años de edad, sola, con anteojos y concentradísima en la trama de la película.

-Bueno...- la observó y lo entendió al segundo- Ella salió temprano de trabajar y aún es demasiado pronto para la cita que tiene con un apuesto chico de ojos marrones, en la cfetería de la esquina.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Experiencia- sonrió- no te imaginas la cantidad de veces que hice lo mismo.

-Pues, te invito a la cafetería esa a verificar tu teoría, ¿qué te parece?

-Bien... como quieras.

La siguiente hora la pasaron en dicha cafetería, cuando vieron entrar a la chica de la que hablaban minutos atrás. A los pocos segundos entró un lindo rubio de ojos color café.

-Te lo dije- sonrió la pelirroja.

-Pero...

-Soy Genial.

-¿cómo supiste lo de sus ojos?

-No suelo contar mis secretos de bruja pero... Lo había visto dando vueltas por aquí y se me ocurrió que quizás... esperaba a alguien, o hacía tiempo.

-Eres un fraude.

-Si, pero no te diste cuenta.

Ya era casi de noche, Harry y Ginny entraron a la casa riendo ante la una ocurrencia de la pelirroja. Ella lo tomaba del brazo. Tras abrir la puerta, Harry levantó la vista del suelo y su risa cesó de sopetón.

-¡¿Cho?!, ¿Qué... que haces aquí?


	5. Chapter 5

**_Capítulo 5: Aún estoy despierto, aunque esto sea un sueño..._**

Harry miró a Cho y sus maletas. Luego miró a Ginny y la manera disimulada en la que retiraba su brazo de alrededor del suyo, pero su expresión en el rostro, era completamente normal.

-Volví por dos semanas, luego, debo volver... Y, encontré ropa de mujer por todos lados y, ¿qué significa esto?- preguntó mirando a Ginny sin ningún tipo de expresión más que el de pesar.

-Creo que eso es culpa mía, soy un poco desordenada, lo siento.

-Yo, emmm... puedo explicarlo- Dijo intentando calmar la situación, en vano, ya que no había ningún tipo de alteración en el ambiente.

-De acuerdo...

-Ella volvió de viaje y... la invité a alojarse aquí porque su hermano o tiene mucho espacio ya.

-¡Oh! ¡Entiendo!- sonrió. Besó a Harry y luego se paró en frente de Ginny y extendió su mano- Cho Chang...

-Ginevra, pero dime Ginny- sonrió- estrechó su mano.

-Bienvenida, Ginny.

-Gracias.

-Bueno, ¿café?- dijo Harry volviendo del momento más incómodo de su vida.

-Bien.

-Yo paso- dijo la pelirroja- empezaré a empacar.

-¿qué?. ¡No, Gin!

-Si. Probablemente tengan cosas que hablar y yo no quiero...

-Pero...

-Si es por mi- dijo la morocha- no tengo problema, además se divierten juntos, así que no hay porque echar a nadie...

-No, no quiero molestar, gracias de todos modos.

-En verdad Ginny, sería un honor- le sonrió Cho con sinceridad.

-Pero solo te quedas dos semanas, y si es por Harry, puedo verlo luego, no es necesario que me...

-No, me encantaría que te quedaras y compartieras con nosotros, enserio.

-Vamos- insistió el morocho- No vas a rechazar la oferta de mi novia ¿verdad?

-Emm... bueno, creo que... ¿no?

-Está dicho. Ahora, café- Cho comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina.

-Bien, pero iré a bañarme, no tengo muchas ganas de tomar nada.

Cuando Ginny desapareció tras la puerta del baño, Harry se dirigió tras su novia, a preparar la dosis de cafeína que su cuerpo le reclamaba.

-Cho, te aseguro que nada pasó...- dijo algo nervioso.

-Tranquilo amor, no desconfío ni de ti, ni de ella, ni de su estadía. Solo me sorprendí, es todo.

-Es un alivio que no malinterpretaras nada.

-Tú no desconfías de mi ni de mi viaje, yo no desconfío de ti ni de tu estadía aquí- sonrió y lo besó. Pero el morocho, más tarde se arrepentiría de haber comparado besos y... notar cual desventaja poseía su "novia".

Luego de Ginny, fue Cho la que se fue a bañar. La pelirroja se cambiaba en su cuarto, llevaba ya calzado su divertido culotte verde manzana. Harry tocó una vez la puerta, encontrándola de espaldas a ella, y semi desnuda. Ella se puso una musculosa y volteó.

-Linda, ¿podemos hablar?- ella levantó la mirada del suelo. Se la notaba triste.

-Harry, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías novia?- preguntó, más que enojada, decepcionada.

-No lo sé, Gin. De verdad lo siento.

-No tienes porqué. De todos modos, no tienes que decírmelo todo.

-¡Pero si quiero...!- tomó sus manos y la condujo al pie de la cama, en donde ambos se sentaron- ¡Perdóname!, fue algo instintivo, yo... no estoy muy bien con ella y, creo que mi inconsciente lo hizo para vivir una vida sin Cho. Sé que también está mal y no es excusa para nada pero, ¿podrías perdonarme?

-Seguro Harry, no hay nada de malo, solo me sentí incómoda, no quiero hacer un mal trío ni arruinar tu relación con ella.

-Eso no pasará jamás, porque tu y yo hacemos un excelente dúo- le guiñó un ojo. La besó- Te quiero mucho Ginny.

-Y yo a ti- lo besó de vuelta.

-No puede ser que tengas la piel tan suave- dijo acariciando sus piernas desnudas- cuídalas- dijo haciendo alusión a sus piernas. Ella sonrió.

Cuando, al abrir la puerta ese día, la vio a su novia, Harry creyó que se le complicaría la cosa, de parte de ambas chicas, pero al final, obtuvo una extraordinaria comprensión de parte de ambas, mejor aún, ellas se llevaban de maravillas. Esto lo hizo sentirse una basura. Tenía dos chicas, una novia y una amiga, tan buenas que, no se las merecía. Para él todo era perfecto, pero sabía que, de Cho enterarse como se llevaban ellos dos, la destruiría, y viviendo ambas en la misma casa, era algo difícil de ocultar, ya que no quería hacer exhibiciones frente a Cho, pero tampoco quería darle la oportunidad a Ginny de que pensara que estaba dejándola de lado, como prometió nunca hacer.

Pasados dos días, Cho anunció que, al día siguiente, se iría, un fin de semana, a la casa de una amiga pero que volvería a los dos o tres días. Y Harry, mostrando cara de falso desagrado, le dijo que no había problema. A la mañana siguiente Harry hizo otra pequeña escena para no levantar sospechas de que le agradecía su pequeña huída.

-Además, te dejo en buenas manos, Harry- sonrió a Ginny y esta le devolvió al sonrisa- Bien, voy a hacer las maletas- y se metió en su cuarto. Salió dos minutos más tarde con la maleta en la mano, y luego de volver a saludar, desapareció tras la puerta. Harry volteó y le sonrió a la pelirroja.

-Me cae bien tu novia- sonrió. Pero el rostro se le llenó de tristeza en un segundo.

-¿Qué pasa dulzura?- La besó y le sonrió- ¿Qué te entristece?

-Tu me dijiste que no me pasaría lo mismo que a Julia Roberts- Harry le tomó del mentón y la besó, prolongando el mismo- Y no te mentía. No pretendo casarme con ella, ni con ninguna otra. Ya te lo dije. Además, tú siempre estarás antes que nadie.

-¿De verdad?- le dijo- ¡Que consuelo!- rió con sarcasmo.

-¡Que tonta!, en serio- ella le volvió a sonreír.

-Eres lo más tierno que conocí en mi vida- ella se le subió a la cintura nuevamente y lo besó con pasión, tomando su cara con ambas manos. Harry la abrazaba hasta chocar, y más tarde caer, con el sofá con ella encima. Pero seguían besándose como si nada hubiera ocurrido, como sin querer darse cuenta de lo que estaba por suceder entre los dos.

-Te amo- dijo Harry en su oído, sin darse cuenta ni ser partícipe de lo que sus labios habían soltado.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo 6:**_

-Te amo- le dijo Harry sin notar la gravedad de las consecuencias de sus palabras, sino hasta que ella detuvo sus besos y lo miró.

-¿Qué?

-Yo…

-¿Eso, es verdad?

-Gin… yo…

-¿Es verdad?- preguntó nuevamente.

-Me temo que si…- agachó la cabeza.

-Y, ¿Por qué lo temes?- A Harry le extrañó esa pregunta. Volvió a besarlo.

Sus labios parecían encajar como piezas de rompecabezas, y siempre se besaban, pero aquel beso en especial, estaba tan cargado de pasión que… ambos se lograron confundir más de lo que estaban. Él acariciaba sus cabellos con delicadeza y aprehensión. Las cosas sucedían sucedían suave y pausadamente. Era el clima idílico, pero para ellos, sus pensamientos y sus acciones fluían con tal rapidez que a penas lograban retenerlos por lo que simplemente se dejaban guiar por sus instintos. Harry intentó correr el bretel de su pequeña remera. Estaba seguro, la amaba y no podía impedirlo más, ni por Cho, ni por nadie. Pero al parecer, ella no pensaba igual. Se separó.

-No Harry, no puedo hacerle esto…

-¿A quien?

-A Cho- él la miró fijo.

-Eres…- la miró profundamente- eres una maravillosa persona Gin…-corrió un mechón de su rostro y lo ocultó tras su oreja.

Ambos se quedaron acostados de lado, mirándose y, de a ratos, besándose.

Hacía media hora ya que estaban, solo mirándose. Pero para ambos había parecido mucho más, ¿una vida quizás?. Cada uno estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, en cómo hacer para negar la situación y sus deseos. Ambos supieron desde el primer momento, que sucedería aquello. Habían convivido casi medio año y… ella era hermosa, divertida, llena de vida y lo deleitaba con su excentricidad. Por otra parte, él era una persona acostumbrada (pero agotada) a la rutina, y de un espíritu salvaje reprimido que solo la pelirroja pudo liberar. Ambos lo reconocían, lo habían notado meses antes, pero siempre ocultando las cosas por miedo a… por miedo e inseguridad. Pero, ¿Por qué justo debía suceder el milagro cuando ella ya conocía a Cho y, lo que era peor, le había caído bien?.

-Eres genial- solo le dijo. El sonrió ante el cumplido- Harry… hay algo que…- él la miraba atento- Yo… lo que… lo que dijiste…

-¿Qué te amo?

-Si…- él se acomodó un poco incómodo- No… es decir… yo también te amo Harry. – Le confesó- No me animaba a decírtelo, ya sabes, soy estúpida para estas cosas…- hablaba de corrido. Él sonrió.

-¿en serio?

-Si, ¿no lo notaste?, soy muy tonta para estas cosas de…

-No. ¿en serio me amas?

-¡Ah!... ¡Oh!, si… Es la verdad…Y no me preguntes cómo ni porqué…

-No pensaba hacerlo- la calló con un beso cálido y húmedo. Ella respondió igual.

-Pero…- se separó- no puedo evitar sentirme culpable por Cho, ella…

-Deja de pensar en Cho…-volvió a besarla- Cho es "Mi problema"- recalcó- no el tuyo ¿no es así?- ella sonrió. Comenzó a quitarle la ropa con la misma suavidad que minutos antes la besaba y con la misma que, a su vez, la acariciaba.

-Harry- volvió a separarse- ¿estás seguro de que…?, digo, ella es… genial… Cho es…

-Jamás estaría más seguro linda… Ella no es tú… Y, yo te amo a ti. Cuando estoy contigo, Gin… Te juro que no me importa nada más.

-Eso no está bien… no puede no importarte nada.

-Me importas tú.

-¿Qué hay de Cho?. ¡Ella es tu novia! ¿no te importa como fuese a reaccionar cuando se entere?

-Ginny, tú mejor que nadie conoces la situación, ella no significa nada para mi, tú, en cambio, eres todo…

-Pero ella es tu novia- insistía- Si así tratas a tu novia, entonces yo… no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ni con…- El la besó con cierta lujuria.

-Es a ti a quien quiero, no a ella. ¿Es acaso tan complicado de hacerte entender?

-Pero, ¿Qué culpa tiene ella de que esté con alguien que no la ama?

-Ninguna, pero, ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de haberme cansado de ella, de temer por su vida y su salud y no poder cortarle?- Continuó desabotonando su camisa.

-¿eso es lo que planeas? ¿sólo pasarla bien?- preguntó algo indignada.

-Ginny, no eres tonta. Sabes diferenciar entre un sentimiento sincero y una mera pasión o atracción sexual. Pero me parece que eres tú la que no quieres nada serio conmigo, ¿o me equivoco?

-No me gusta que jueguen conmigo.

-¡Mírame..!- la tomó del mentón- ¿me crees capaz de semejante barbaridad?

-Tengo sueño Harry- se levantó- ¡que descanses!.

-Gin…

-Adiós.

-Adiós- ella caminó hasta su cuarto y se perdió tras cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

Ella se quedó sentada en la cama, mirando la puerta, esperando que él apareciera, rogándole que lo entendiera y gritando a los cuatro vientos, que la amaba. Eran las tres de la mañana, ella aún no se dormía y a él parecía habérsele ido las ganas de tenerla. Se levantó, frustrada, de la cama, y abrió la puerta. Lo encontró sentado aún en el sofá, con su cabeza reposando en sus manos. Se acercó con sigilo por detrás del sofá y abrazó su espalda susurrándole:

-Te amo. Es solo que me preocupa quererte tanto. Tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo Harry. ¿Puedes perdonarme?- él alzó su rostro lentamente y se giró para quedar _teté a teté._

-No. Tú perdóname. Te apuré y, ¿Quién diablos soy yo para apurarte? Es lógico que tú no quieras…

-Pero si quiero- lo interrumpió- Te amo y es de lo único que estoy segura- le sonrió. Él no se animó a comenzar el beso por lo que ella tomó la iniciativa.

Harry se recostó sobre el sofá mientras ella se subía por el respaldo del mismo a la par que lo besaba. No rompió el beso sino hasta que terminó encima del morocho, para sonreírle.

-estás loca- dijo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro- y adoro eso…

-Te amo…

-Y yo a ti mi pelirroja hermosa- la besó.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7:**_

Harry se acomodó. Se movía incómodo en aquel sofisticado sofá, buscando una ubicación apropiada para el sueño. No la encontró. Abrió lentamente los ojos, ubicándose rápidamente en tiempo y espacio. Se estiró con ocio y apego a la pequeña frazada. Notó que su fogosa compañera no estaba a su lado, y acto seguido de la deducción, escuchó unos ruidos poco comunes en la cocina.

Se levantó y hurgando entre su ropa tirada encontró sus bóxer. Se los calzó y se dirigió a la cocina. Sonrió.

-¿Qué haces linda?

-Intento cocinar- dijo llorando- pero me sale todo mal- se dejó caer al suelo, exhausta.

-Tranquila- se sentó a su lado y la abrazó.

-Estos nervios no me dejan ni pensar…- estiró su mano para que él observara como temblaba por inercia. ÉL la tomó y le dio un beso para luego tomarla entre las suyas.

-¿Por qué estás nerviosa cariño?

-Mi conciencia no deja de perturbarme. Cho es una buena persona. Ella confía en mí, y sobre todo, confía en ti. ¡Mira lo que le hicimos con esa confianza!

-Ginny- la besó- Yo no me siento mal, muy por el contrario, amanecí mejor que nunca, entonces, si yo no me preocupo ¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo tú?. Soy yo su novio, y aún así no me arrepiento ni un poco.

-Si, pero…

-Sin peros. Gin, sabes que te amo, por sobre todas las cosas- le sonrió- pero no puedo cortar con Cho por el simple hecho de que, me da miedo lo mal que pueda ponerse, ella es muy sensible. La conozco, no dudaría ni un segundo en quitarse la vida y esa idea me aterra. ¡Debes entenderme, por favor!

-Te entiendo.

-Yo… de hecho. Anoche luego de estar contigo comprendí que no podría sacarte de mi vida con la facilidad con la que entraste en ella. Me costó dormirme pensando en la idea de no tenerte conmigo siempre, y no quiero que suene posesivo Gin, pero no quiero que esto que tenemos, acabe. Pero lo que tengo en mente proponerte, es poco ético y moral, y sé que no está bien y que no te lo mereces, que tú deberías tener a alguien quien pueda fijar su vista el cien por ciento del tiempo, en ti y solo en ti. Pero temo que por lo que acabo de expresarte, yo no soy de esos y, por las circunstancias y mi amor por ti, bueno…

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Es que quiero estar a tu lado y no sentirme culpable para contigo… ¡Quiero que seas mi amante Gin!- ella lo miró impresionada. También se le había cruzado esa idea en la cabeza, pero creía que ella era la única que buscaba las peores soluciones a las cosas.

-Harry, sabes que eso está mal- le dijo serena.

-Lo sé, pero…

-Y que si Cho se entera de eso, las consecuencias serían peor que si cortaras con ella.

-También soy conciente. Créeme que lo sé.

-Y, ¿estás dispuesto a correr ese riesgo?

-Por estar contigo, correría cualquier riesgo Ginny. Eso no me importa porque te amo, y aunque no lo quiera, esta situación es más fuerte que yo. Y tú, ¿estarías dispuesta a estar conmigo, aguantando tu conciencia y, de vez en cuando viéndome besar a Cho?- Ginny gruñó- entenderé si no quieres, de verdad…

-Entonces…- se puso de pie. Harry la imitó. Ella se secó las lágrimas- Acepto- le sonrió. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y, tomando su rostro entre sus manos la besó con pasión.

-Te amo, ¿lo sabes?- volvió a besarla. Al separase Ginny se quedó mirándolo- ¿Qué?

-¿Por qué será que siempre hacemos la cosas mal?

-Será porque es más tentativo aquello que peligra, y más con una hermosa pelirroja- volvió a atacar sus labios.

Ese fin de semana aprovecharon al máximo el tiempo que pudieron compartir sin la presencia de la morocha. Salieron a comer, vieron películas, visitaron parques y, sobre todo, se disfrutaron y se supieron amar a cada segundo.

-Parece un sueño.

-Parece una mentira- dijo Ginny con un dejo de pesimismo- Bueno, en parte, eso es lo que es.

-Nunca- tomó su rostro en sus manos- nunca digas ni pienses eso, ni por un solo minuto. Esto no es mentira…

-Pero lo parece…

-No lo es, y eso es lo que importa. Lo que tengo con Cho, mi trabajo, hasta yo mismo soy más parecido a una mentira de lo que tú y yo tenemos. Te amo ¿si?- ella afirmó- no dejes que nuestra situación te confunda, el hecho de que nos escondamos, no quiere decir que sea menos importante, ¿si?

-De acuerdo. Te amo- lo besó- Te mereces que te cocine.

-¿Estás segura que tengo ese honor?- se burló y luego la besó.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8: Verte parir…  
**_

El fin de semana voló como el viento. Compartiéndose mutuamente, el tiempo se les escapó sin aviso. Y cuando menos lo esperaban cayó el lunes, y con gran injusticia, Cho, la novia indeseada. Ambos habían prometido guardar silencio y aguantar los hechos solo una semana más, y eso harían.

-¡Hola mi amor!- lo abrazó- te extrañé- lo besó. La pelirroja miraba con angustia aquella recepción. Cuando él supuso la incomodidad del asunto, la separó.

-¡Cho!, ¿quieres que te lleve las maletas?

-bien…- se las llevó- Hola Ginny.

-Hola- la saludó- ¿Qué tal tus amigos?

-Bien…

-¿fue divertido?- preguntó con pocas ganas de hacer sociales.

-Si, ¡muy!. Ustedes, ¿Qué hicieron?

-yo visité a mis padres…

-Y, ¿tu Harry?- le preguntó al verlo de nuevo a su lado- ¿Qué hiciste?

-Alquilamos unas películas y las miramos toda la noche…- dijo siendo lo primero que se lo ocurrió.

-Pero, ¿no habían ido a visitar a tus padres?- miró a Ginny. Ella lanzó una mirada furtiva al morocho.

-Si, es que lo de los videos fue anoche, y yo fui hoy a ver a mis padres- mintió con total naturalidad.

-¡Oh…! Bien- lo abrazó posesivamente- ¡te extrañé tanto!, Te amo- lo besó.

-Si, yo también- la separó.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que está la comida en el horno, debo…

-En realidad esperaba invitarte a comer afuera, ¿Qué te parece?- lo besó pausadamente. Ginny estaba roja de impotencia.

-Emm…- miró a la pelirroja y Cho, notándolo, la miró también.

-¿te importa si esta noche te lo saco?- dijo algo irónica.

-No, para nada… Es tu novio… es todo…- se dio vuelta- todo tuyo- susurró refunfuñando.

Así fue como Ginny terminó sola el domingo por la noche, no muy lejos de llorar su situación pero retándose por su debilidad. Solo tomó un pote de helado y se engulló sumiéndose en una inmensa depresión, lo cual le demostraba que la situación, que su realidad no era, como esperaba, ocupar el lugar de Cho, sino reemplazarlo únicamente en su ausencia. Ella era la segunda. Le dolía, pero más le dolía no tenerlo en ningún momento. Siempre se había considerado fuerte y siempre se dijo que no sería la segundona de nadie. Pero ahora, con Harry, era tan diferente. Conocerlo, encontrarlo, tenerlo, había sido demasiado como para renunciar a todo aquello, solo por celos. No era tan fuerte como creyó como para abandonar aquella ilusión de que, aún siendo el reemplazo, era importante para él.

Apostaba lo que sea a que, al regresar se internarían en el cuarto a hacer… ni quería pensar qué. Ella estaba en todo derecho, él le "pertenecía" y lo supo desde el comienzo de todo ese estúpido trato.

-¡Estúpido trato!- se durmió con esas palabras retumbando en su mente. Las imágenes de ellos dos haciendo el amor con, si era posible, más pasión de la que Ginny y él habían podido disfrutar amenamente, arremetían sus sueños, o más bien, pesadillas.

Abrió los ojos, algo confundida, no estaba sola y, definitivamente, no estaba soñando. El morocho más hermoso de sus sueños la besaba con ternura en la profunda oscuridad de SU cuarto.

-¿Qué…?

-No lo arruines, te amo- la besaba haciéndose lugar a su lado, en la cama.

-Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí?, Cho puede…

-Cho no puede más que dormir. Tiene el sueño muy pesado y…

-¿si despierta?- él sonrió.

-Si despierta será mañana, porque le di una poción para que durmiera TODA LA NOCHE…- ella sonrió.

-Eres genial.

-¿No merezco un premio?

-Si… por eso te amo tanto.

Pero la poción funcionó solo aquella vez. Harry no encontró otra forma para escaparse de su cama en la noche, pero se mantuvo al margen de cualquier contacto físico mediante la farza tan famosa y mayoritariamente utilizada por las mujeres; "me duele la cabeza", "estoy cansado", hacerse el dormido, y un sin fin más de artimañas. Pero eso solo duró tres días. Él supo, al igual que Ginny, que la hora de "no poder evitar más lo inevitable", se acercaba. Ella no se despegaba de él ni un momento, y la pelirroja no lo atendía ni un segundo. Las cosas comenzaban a complicarse y las dudas surgieron pronto, por parte de los tres.

La pelirroja dudaba del verdadero afecto del morocho hacia ella, del grado de necesidad que él tuviera, y de cuanto estaba dispuesto a renunciar por ella.

Cho dudaba de la reacción de su novio, sabía que algo había cambiado, pero lo que menos se imaginaba era que la culpa fuera de su novio, ni mucho menos, que involucrara a su bienhechora huésped.

Harry, por otro lado, dudaba cuánto más pudiera escaparse, cuánto valdría seguir ocultando las cosas y, dudaba en especial, del efecto que sus sentimientos pudieran causar en sus chicas.

Faltaban dos días para que Cho volviera a Italia, y las cosas comenzaban a salirse de control. La morocha salió para hacer unas compras para su viaje, oportunidad que el morocho vio perfecta para salir con Ginny.

A penas Cho cruzó la puerta, Harry volteó a ver a Ginny y se le acercó, iba a besarla, pero ella se apartó.

-¿Qué sucede hermosa?

-Harry, hay algo que debes saber- él la miró preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-No puedo continuar así. Todo esto me hace daño.

-Pero, habíamos acordado algo, ¡sabíamos que esto pasaría!. Estuviste de acuerdo en igual seguir delante.

-Si, pero ahora sé como se siente y no me gusta, no me gusta nada. No ibas a pretender que fuera así toda la vida, ¿verdad?

-Solo tres días más Gin.

-No, no es así. No son solo tres días. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella regrese completamente? ¿Qué pasará cada vez que tenga tiempo y venga a visitarte?

-Lo solucionaremos en ese momento. Por favor.

-No, no puedo compartirte más. Lo mejor va a ser que me vaya de esta casa, que me vaya del país y, en especial, que me vaya de tu vida.

-¡NO!

-¡Si!, no puedo soportarlo más- sollozaba- no puedo volver a verte si vas a… Te amo.

-Y yo…

-Te amo mucho. Tanto que duele, y no podría seguir viéndote cuando le perteneces a otra.

-Pero siempre seré tuyo.

-No así. No por la mitad, no puedo…

-Pero- se acercó para abrazarla y ella volvió a alejarse.

-¡Entiende!- lloraba ya- ¡me duele!, deja… permite que me vaya y me olvide de ti.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?, no es necesario terminar nada.

-No puedo verte con otra, y sé que tú no puedes dejarla. Deja que me vaya ¿si?- lloraba, él acarició su rostro- por favor, Harry…

-No me hagas esto linda…

-No, Harry, tú no me hagas esto- se separó- de todos modos, y aunque me duela, esto está decidido- señaló la esquine donde estaban sus maletas ya preparadas para partir- Me voy Harry. Intentaré olvidarte y… te sugiero que hagas lo mismo.

-Jamás podría ol…

-Inténtalo de nuevo con Cho, ella se lo merece.

-Tú te lo mereces.

Se miraron como si fuera el fin del mundo. De su mundo. De la vida que habían soñado, que TAN poco les costó soñar para el otro. Ella quería besarlo, tener una digna retirada. Besarlo por última vez como era debido y así despedirse de su más caprichoso deseo. Pero sabía que si lo hacía quedaría atrapada a él por siempre. Se puso en puntas de pie y depositó un pequeño beso, que más que beso fue un roce, en sus labios. Cuando se dispuso a agacharse para tomar sus maletas él tomó su brazo y, obligándola a erguirse y mirarlo, la acercó a su cuerpo y la besó con desenfreno, como pidiéndole tras ese beso, que no lo abandonara. Ella quería quedarse, pero sabía que la lastimaría. Intentó separarlo una vez, dos veces. A la tercera logró por fin, romper el beso. No supo retener las lágrimas.

-Harry ¡Déjame!

-No, no quiero que te vayas.

-Debo hacerlo.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?

-Porque toda historia tiene su final, y la nuestra no es especial como para romper esos parámetros, entiende- le dijo, tomó sus maletas y se dirigió a la puerta.

-¡Pero yo te amo!- le gritó tras haber cruzado el umbral de la puerta principal. Ella volteó.

-Entonces demuéstramelo- Y tan rápido como apareció en su vida, se esfumó de ella.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo 9:**_

Fueron pocos los días que Cho permaneció en aquella casa, haciéndole "compañía", pero así y todo, la vida con ella, esos únicos tres días que aún le quedaban en Londres, transcurrieron igual de aburridos como lo fue antes de que la pelirroja reapareciera en su vida. Lo martirizaba la idea de no volver a ver nunca más a la pelirroja, pero ella había dejado las cosas muy en claro, debía dejarla a Cho para estar con ella.

Miró a la morocha y reflexionó unos segundos. ¿Y si se arriesgaba y luego ella no quería nada por equis motivo?. En tal caso prefería permanecer como hasta ahora, y que Ginny fuera tan solo un recuerdo de lo que el destino (o su propia estupidez), le prohibió vivir.

--

-¡Va!- gritó mientras se dirigía a la puerta que era golpeada del lado externo de la casa. La abrió para que una pequeña silueta se dejara ver- ¡Ginny!, que raro verte por aquí. ¡Adelante!- la saludó la castaña.

-Solo unos segundos, el noctámbulo vendrá por mí en unos minutos.

-¿Por qué?

-Me vuelvo a Francia- dijo con una sonrisa algo forzada- pasé a saludarlos.

-Pero, pensé que tu estadía allí había concluido, ¿Qué pasó?

-Extraño un poco, ya sabes como soy. Estuve pensando en ir a vivir allá, la verdad, lo siento más mi casa luego de… ciertas experiencias- sonrió.

-Oh…

-¿está mi hermosa sobrina?, me encantaría despedirme de Jane.

-Si- sonrió- Ron debía de estar acostándola, pero ven, sube.

-Gracias.

--

-Voy a extrañarte zanahoria- la abrazó fraternalmente, su hermano.

-Y yo, zapallo… Cuidas a calabacita ¿okay?- miró la cuna en donde se encontraba recostada la pequeña niña de un año de vida.

-Claro que si, tú preocúpate por ti ¿de acuerdo?. Recuerda que siempre serás bienvenida aquí.

-Gracias- sonrió por última vez.

--

Ginny abordó. Se sentó del lado de la pequeña ventana, desde la cual podía verse los comercios del aeropuerto, a través del enorme ventanal del mismo. Suspiró. Cerró los ojos intentando desaparecer en ese preciso instante. Odiaba el despegue, y por sobre todo odiaba aquel despegue. Aquel que significaba dejar atrás la vida junto a Harry, llevar su cuerpo a Francia pero dejar su corazón en Londres. Le dolía saber que él no era feliz con ella, y que jamás podría serlo.

Durante los primeros metros recorridos por el avión, esperó que algún milagroso movimiento, alguna maniobra del morocho, hiciera detener el vuelo para expresarle cuanto la amaba y rogarle que no desapareciera de su vida. Pero el despegue había concluido, y ya en el aire, nadie había detenido el vuelo. Se resignó de la peor manera.

Habiendo sobrevolado hacía apenas cinco minutos no cabía en ella el deseo de saltar, de volver a tierra y correr tras él, todo lo que él no corrió por ella. Pero no podía, era inútil ilusionarse con imposibles. Toda su infancia había hecho lo mismo, ya era hora de afrontar la realidad tal cual se presentaba. Él no volvería por ella, ella nunca sería para él, y Francia era donde debía estar, cualquier lado, lejos de él.

-Disculpe- interrumpieron su pensamiento, la aeromoza se sentó unos segundos en el asiento vacío, a su lado- ¿se encuentra bien?, está algo pálida.

-No, estoy bien, gracias- sonrió.

-De acuerdo. ¿es usted Ginny Weasley?- la aludida sonrió asintiendo, no se creía famosa y no lograba entender como supo su nombre.

-Verá, me han dado esto para una chica pelirroja con su nombre- sonrió- Tenga- le entregó una nota.

-Gracias- la aeromoza se despidió y se fue- creo…- más que nota, era una nota con una perfecta caligrafía.

"_Hay unas flores par ti en el baño, sé que no es el mejor lugar pero es el único con un poco de privacidad, será mejor que las busques de prisa"_.

Frunció el seño con curiosidad. Muy en lo profundo, se ilusionaba con un admirador morocho de ojos verdes, pero sino lo era, siempre su sueño había sido conocer a su pareja en un avión, y más si esta le haría olvidar las desgracias y decepciones amorosas hasta entonces vividas.

-Disculpe- llamó nuevamente a la aeromoza.

-¿si?, ¿algún problema?

-¿Quién…?

-No me ha revelado nada, pero las flores son hermosas- sonrió.

-Gracias.

-Sugiero que las busque antes de que alguien pase- le guiñó un ojo.

La pelirroja se levantó esperando ver al admirador allí, pero solo vio un hermoso ramo de jazmines. Se decepciono un poco, ya que creyó que la persona culpable de aquello, se encontraría dando la cara. Pero no fue así.

Volvió a su asiento. Al llegar observó que el asiento del lado del pasillo, que antes estaba vacío, se encontraba ahora ocupado, resopló no pudiendo estar tranquila ni siquiera a la hora de auto compadecerse. No logró verle el rostro, el hombre miraba hacia abajo como si estuviera descansando.

-Disculpe, ¿me deja pasar?- el hombre levantó apenas la vista de manera que pudo verla, pero no al revés.

-Con una condición- la miró fijo y le sonrió- que se case conmigo…- abrió el puño y dejó ver el anillo más hermoso que la pelirroja había visto en su vida.

-Harry ¿Qué…?

-Respóndeme Gin, ¿te casarías conmigo?

-¿Qué hay de cho?, Harry yo no quiero…

-Cho se terminó Gin, es una larga historia. Le aclaré todo, le dije que no quiero nada más con ella y, lo entendió. Créeme, ya no pasa nada con ella. ¡Casémonos Gin!

-Pero, tú no crees en el matrimonio, me lo dijiste.

-También te dije que probablemente se debía al hecho de no haber encontrado la persona ideal, y adivina que, eres tú. ¿Te olvidas, acaso, de que una parte de mí siempre estaría casad contigo?

-No, pero…

-No debes dudar de lo que siento por ti, Ginny. Basta de tus inseguridades, hoy estoy aquí, dejando todo lo que antes creí importante, atrás; mi casa, mi "novia", mi trabajo… estoy dispuesto a irme a vivir contigo a Francia si es eso lo que deseas y te hace bien. Solo dime que esperas, que deseas y no dudaré un segundo en dártelo- para esta altura de la conversación, todos los pasajeros los miraban fijamente- Es verdad que nunca debí tenerte como segunda opción y fue más fuerte que yo el hecho de perderte también, pero ya conozco mis prioridades, y aunque hoy me rechaces, no volveré a la vida anterior a tu compañía, prefiero vivir solo mi agonía que cometer dos veces mis errores. Te ruego que pienses tu respuesta Gin, de verdad quiero estar a tu lado y…- miró alrededor- creo que estoy empezando a avergonzarme- se ruborizó levemente- por favor, no me hagas esperar mucho más...- ella sonrió- ¿Qué dices?, ¿eres capaz de perder tu libertad y casarte con este idiota enamorado?- ambos se miraron unos segundos. Ginny miró alrededor y un montón de cabezas asentían emocionadas. Luego clavó sus ojos en aquella mirada penetrantemente dulce del morocho.

-Claro que si- sonrió- me encantaría- lo abrazó.

Él la besó a la par que recibían centenares de aplausos y chiflidos de aprobación. De pronto fueron los más felices del avión, quizás del mundo entero. De pronto ninguno sentía vergüenza, muy por el contrario, se enorgullecían de estar al lado del otro. De pronto el tiempo se detuvo, no hubo aplausos ni gente alrededor, no hubo sonido que los distrajera ni momento, persona o situación que opacara la felicidad que les había pintado el rostro. Se separaron sonriendo, y volviendo al mundo real.

-Te amo Gin.

-Y yo a ti- volvió a besarlo.

--

Ya sentados uno al lado del otro, y comprometidos hacía casi media hora, continuaban hablando y besándose de vez en cuando. Habían recibido más de una felicitación por pasajero y más sonrisas de las aeromozas partícipes de aquel encuentro, que los besos que se habían dado desde la noticia.

-Y, ya que estás fuera de peligro- comenzó la pelirroja- ¿me dirás que fue lo que pasó con Cho? O, acaso, ¿hay algo que ocultar?

-Para nada, a partir de hoy, no tengo nunca más, nada que ocultarte.

-Entonces, dime.

-Es algo complicado.

-Tenemos un par de horas todavía- le sonrió tomando su mano.

-Aunque no tengo el más mínimo interés en utilizarlas para esto, te mereces una explicación y estoy más que dispuesto a dártela- comenzó a contarle.

_**Flash back**_

Faltaba un día para que Cho partiera de regreso a Italia, y su vida como "soltero" volviera a parecer presente. Pero algo no andaba bien. La felicidad que había sentido la primera vez que ella se había ido, no la tenía por el simple hecho de que ansiaba que la pelirroja volviera a cruzar esa puerta y lo besara como la primera vez que se vieron luego de un año de ausencia. Eso no sucedería, él había arruinado todo. Él y sus estúpidos miedos. Sinceramente, su corazón y su razón por fin se habían puesto de acuerdo, y lo obligaban a cortar con la morocha, a explicitar algo que teóricamente existía pero no se sentía en el aire.

-Cho, he estado pensando…

-Aguarda, ayúdame con esta ropa que me falta y habamos ¿si?, estoy muy apurada, el vuelo saldrá mañana temprano y aún no guardo ni la mitad de las cosas.

-Es que…

-Harry, ¡vamos!- él tomó una pila de ropa. Miró su reloj.

El día anterior Ron le había dicho que su hermana se iría del país, que no sabía que era lo que le había hecho pero que lo arreglara como fuera. Le había reprochado por hacerle lo que sea que le hubiese hecho, y por no sentir remordimiento. _"Si quieres recuperarla, se va el viernes a las 4 de la madrugada"_ fue todo lo que le dijo. Claro que quería recuperarla, ya sabía que se iría, antes que él, lo había llamado Hermione y él mismo ya había reservado un pasaje a su lado en el avión, pero antes debía terminar algo con la morocha y ella parecía no querer ayudarle demasiado. Su reloj marcaba la una de la madrugada.

-¿Sabes que?- tiró la ropa- vas a escucharme igual Cho, lo siento, no puedo ayudarte y lo siento, no puedo continuar así. Yo no te amo. En tres horas se va la mujer que amo y debo alcanzarla.

-¿de que hablas?

-De que yo no te amo, creo que nunca lo hice, pero hace rato que no te quiero como a mi novia. Nunca te lo dije porque temí por tu sensibilidad. Te vi tan sensible que temí lo que pudieras hacerte y, no me lo perdonaría. Pero hoy se juega mi felicidad, y de cierta manera la tuya, no podemos seguir mintiéndonos, tú no me amas.

-No, es verdad…

-Ya lo sé, pero… ¿Qué?- detuvo su discurso.

-No te amo… creí que lo habías notado desde el primer momento.

-Explícate por favor.

-Desde que pisé la casa, luego de Italia, supe que Ginny y tú eran, especialmente el uno para le otro. De hecho, desde que estoy en Italia que noté cuan obsesionada estaba contigo, pero la verdad es que eso cambió. Conocí a alguien, Harry. Esta allí con mi familia, y, durante mi ausencia, fue inevitable que no ocurrieran cosas. Yo… también fue infiel, y lo siento- agachó la cabeza- Si, cuando llegué, actué como si nada ante la idea de que tú también fueras feliz al lado de otra, es porque… no quise perder este sentimiento que tengo contigo, quise intentarlo de nuevo, pero no puedo no pensar en que falta tan solo un par de horas para encontrarme con él, para verlo y, ¿Quién sabe?, quizás nos convenga a ambos que yo no regrese nunca más, ¿verdad?- él se quedó mirándola fijamente. Nunca se había sentido tan agradecido con ella, en toda su vida.

-Cho, ¿te das cuenta lo que sucede aquí?- lo miró desconcertada- ¡somos dos carnudos!- dijo sonriendo, ella reaccionó de la misma manera- ¡Gracias, Cho!- la abrazó con cariño- Gracias de verdad.

-¿Por qué?

-Por no quererme.

-Pero si te quiero.

-Por no amarme, por no quererme a tu lado. Hoy me diste la mejor de las oportunidades; ser feliz.

-Tú también me la diste- sonrió. Miró el reloj- ¡Vamos, corre!, llegarás tarde…- abrió el cajón de la mesita de luz y le dio el pasaje.

-¿lo sabias?

-Soy mujer, Harry. No se me escapa ninguna, ¡ahora ve!

-¡GRACIAS!- depositó un pequeño beso en sus labios y corrió a la puerta, antes de llegar se detuvo y se asomó por el marco de la puerta del cuarto- te deseo lo mejor con él. ¡escríbeme, ¿si?!

-De acuerdo, ¡ahora vete!

-¡Te adoro!- gritó mientras se iba.

_**Fin del flash back**_

-¿estás conforme ahora?, ¿me crees?

-Te creí desde el principio- sonrió- pero me encanta tu cara de preocupación- lo besó.

-No puedo creer que me vaya a vivir a Francia.

-¿Quién dijo que vivirías en Francia?

-Pues…- miró el avión.

-Solo te llevo de visita, o ¿acaso creías que podría irme a vivir lejos de ti?- le mostró el pasaje de vuelta para el mes entrante- sonrió.

-Eso quiere decir que…

-Que no tienes que dejar nada por mí, porque yo me enamoré del Harry trabajador y del que vive cerca de sus amigos y familia. Nunca podría quitarte eso, sé que es lo más preciado para ti.

-Lo más preciado eres tú- la volvió a besar concluyendo el debate.

**FIN…:)**


End file.
